The confused heart
by imnotyourboytoy
Summary: Edward and winry. Edward probably did the 2nd worst mistake, to destroy his friendship with winry. What will happen, will edward finally confess his love to winry rockbell? or will she reject him. Will al be ok with this? ? Read it and found out : Thanks for stopping by! i promise you, you wont stop reading.
1. Chapter 1 Confused

It was a beautiful day at Resembool the sun is out you hear the wind going left right, right left seeing the grass dancing freely the birds are singing you hear little crickets doing their sounds walking on the path that leads to Winry place with his little brother but he was always taller a lot of people thinks that his the oldest and that would make ed blood rush. Admiring the lovely day.

-ED WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS AUTOMAIL YOU IDIOT! said winry, about to hit ed with her weapon the wrench. you could see her facial expression looked serious she replied quickly AND YOU COULD HAVE CALLED 1 SINGLE PHONE CALL WOULDNT HURT. The Elric brothers noticed that they couldn't have one single day of quiet. Oh well, being the state alchemist there's no such thing as peace and quiet.

-Yeah sorry i got into an other f-f-ight while rubbing his head looking down, moving towards winry house, while opening the door ed mumbled.  
-sheesh your like a dog that never stops biting my ass. rolling his eyes without her noticing while she was to focus sobbing about her automail, -you got into a f-f-ight? wow ed you didn't have to be so harsh a simple sorry would have been fine she also mumbled. The golden-haired boy turns his head the opposite direction facing the wall without seeing winry face. Winry walks towards al with a curious face raising her eye brows and she lowered her voice so edward doesn't hear anything then she said.  
-psssttt hey al whats wrong with this grumpy kid? Al looked at her he started to laugh - Oh haha! he still angry? -yeah about what? said winry while thinking why is he laughing? I didn't hear nothing funny. -well rumors tell, him and colonel roy mustang had a play fight flame alchemist VS full metal alchemist and well ed lost but roy kinda over did it and busted his automail by accident he even payed for this trip! to bring us here to repair it Sorry!  
-Wow its okay I understand ed could be so hot heated, ed interrupts - Uh hello could you fix my automail now? we have to go back to central were kinda in a hurry.

In rage Winry replied quickly with nothing holding her back threw her wrench on the floor and dented the hard wood floor no ordinary person would manage damaging such hard floor and said.  
-ED! I'm sick and tired of your behavior! I know that your angry but you shouldnt put your anger on me!  
-OK, sorry mom! said ed  
-You're such a jerk! swallow your pride and face the fact that you LOST.  
With the conversation getting intense you see fire in their eyes, seeing Winry breathing heavily Al knew he gotta stop it before they say something they would regret, but it was to late to even try.  
-I hate you! said Winry sheds tears while she said that, you saw that she was stuttering you saw her face, she regretted saying those 3 hatred words. She runs crying to her room, locks the door and buries her head into the pillow crying. Ed and Al speechless a gentle soul like Winry would never say those words, but she said it. Grammy walks in -WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE? Al replied- Ed messed up again, big brother I think you done it now, you had a lot of fights with her, but this one, I think this one, apology wouldn't fix it. Edward thinking why do I have to be such a fool? im an idiot didn't even appreciate her work for all those years. and that's how I treat her? I promised my self I wouldn't make her cry... Well Al said -Dont just sit there being stupid big brother and go talk to her for crying out loud you made her cry again. Al walks away frustrated by his brothers actions, gramma follows. Ed gets up walks slowly towards the room, his nervous that she might hit him with a wrench or something sharp even by thinking about it he could feel the pain. He goes defensive mode -H-hey winry open up! its ed. Ed could hear her footsteps walking towards the door, she unlocks it the door opens, she throws a pillow at ed. he catches it with his good arm he notices all her tears on the pillow -Wow I didn't know I hurt her so much. she laying down on her bed looking at the window with the beautiful sun reflecting her pale skin her blue eyes her long blonde hair flowing down her check bones her earrings shinning her laying there. Ed notices how beautiful she was he started to blush getting all red thinking about her blue eyes meeting up with his golden eyes his stuck in his own imaginations. Just him and her but he finally went back to reality and said.  
-uh um winry. she looked at him her hair flipped with her sparkling eyes.  
-What ed!? its like he never felt this way why now? is he falling for winry his childhood friend?  
-Im very sorry I didn't know I meant so much to you, I mean I mean my automail the automail sorry. while ed putting his head down hopefully she didn't notice the mistake he have done by mixing up that sentence still blushing like crazy still thinking.. I think im in love.  
-yeah...I guess are you feeling ok? you look hot said the beautiful girl  
- y-yeah im ok he replied while stuttering she gets up nice and slowly walks up to ed face to face head to head toe to toe with him.  
-hey look you don't need to look up to me you grew taller! have you been drinking your milk?  
-I would never drink that liquid of devil. winry giggled, and made eds heart beating so loud, he was scared that she would hear it, because she was so close to him. she puts her hand on his forehead and hers to feel the temperature  
-wow ed your hot your burning up! il work on your automail later I gotta take care of you silly fool. he tried to walk forward but he noticed something his legs got numb. Winry took his hand brought him to her bed to rest he goes in she puts the white covers on his pale hot skin the sun reflecting his skin his golden eyes while winry was walking away to go make some soup he quickly said  
- I don't understand i made you cry and your still helping me and you said you hated me those words hurt me, with his tone of voice he sounded sad and the guilt came along. He didn't mean to make winry cry he was just angry didn't mean to put it on her. she said while her fingers curling up like a fist

-Ed you will probably never understand and im sorry if I said those hurtful words, you also said some bad things, that hurt me also. were even now, now shut up and rest you need it. she sheds a tear while leaving the room. but what she didn't know was he was blushing so hard that made him hot she took it has a fever he thought to himself *Yep that's my winry my beautiful winry* with his big brain of his he was thinking about how to repay her for all this. while winry in the kitchen cooking up some delicious soup always taking care of ed. She saw gramma and al by the kitchen window walking and talking.  
-Wow never seen this before oh well at least their enjoying their own company. Winry was brain storming in her head getting lost in her owns thoughts while cooking. This foolish guy thinks one sorry it was good enough well listen here bud I don't work like that im not a softy anymore, she rethought that idea who I am kidding il always be like this I hate my self! With a raging power she accidentally pushed the spoon, the spoon tipped over the bowl of soup. the soup fell all over her hands, by trying to get up her hand touched the stove with a crying of help the first name she screamed was  
-ED HELP ME! the hero jumped out of the bed raced to the kitchen he stopped shocked her hands burnt her flesh all gone all red burnt like bacon she was crying looked up to ed saying repeated words  
-Im sorry, im sorry. ed screamed desperate for some help, didn't know what to do  
-GRAMMY GRAMMY AL AL! PLEASE COME WINRY NEEDS HELP! they rushed over here seeing blood burnt the smell of burn meat wasnt a good sigh al and gramma yelled  
-Oh dear lord WHAT HAPPENED?  
-I-i don't know! she screamed for me, and I saw her like this, said ed so scared. ed so confused everybody in the room silent don't know what to do, all you heard was the crying of help help, it hurts. ed knew he couldn't protect her, he felt like this was his fault he felt useless. Grammy said -Someone pick her up, bring her to her room, il call the doctors. Edward the heartbroken Edward bends over grabs winry puts winry in his strong arms in the form like they were getting married, all he could hear was crying sobbing and the words I'm sorry im sorry repeating, and repeating.


	2. Chapter 2 lost in her eyes

**Chapter 2 lost in her eyes**

****Winry still in his arms she stopped crying her head was close to his neck and his warm heart. He could hear her heavy breathing she's breathing slowly trying to get her breath an inhalation exhalation of air from the lungs. He saw her beautiful blue eyes all red from crying so much,they got puffed up she was in great pain. He finally got to her bed and said quietly  
-Its finally my turn to take care of you. smiled edward. she replied back with a controlled smile she didn't think that was funny but all that she could do at this moment is smile. He laid her out carefully putting her hands on each side of her damaged body. He had a flash back thats how mother laid down before she died, he came back to reality. He put her comfortably so she could rest well. He kissed her forehead while saying  
-Everything is gonna be alright Winry. before he took steps towards the door she was trying to speak  
-d-d-ont l-leave m-me. Her voice sounded so broking scared angry all those emotions builded inside of her, all stuck on her chest.

He pulled up a chair sitting facing her looking deeply into her eyes,  
-Im not leaving you not again get used to it now your stuck with me until you are better said with his heart. she replied with heavy breathing  
-T-Thank y-ou edward. His hand on her stomach having his head down he finally dramatically sheds a tear that one tear falls on Winry cheek bones. Winry looks at him, realizing that she isn't the only one hurting.  
- Aw.. Ed w-why are you crying its heart breaking seeing you cry for the first time you never cried, not even when we connected your nervous system to automail that hurts a lot more. He replied took a deep breath  
-It wasn't as painful seeing you laying here i could have protected you. He whips his tears away she looks at window across her head thinking to her self he thinks its his fault its mine for being so stupid and clueless i should tell him.  
-H-ey ed  
-Dont speak winry you gotta rest up. Before she said anything to warn him he just kissed her forehead passionately and left to check up on Gramma and Al  
-So is the doctor coming? said the desperate ed with a heart breaking face  
-Yeah his coming said gramma with a confused facial look her on face she wondered and questioned Edward.  
-So Edward what really happened? Winry couldn't just burn her self like this its not like her and you know it. with a determine face he stood up for himself  
-I already TOLD YOU what happened thats all i know!  
-Is that all you know or all you wanna say? Ed looked dead on straight to Grammas eyes and said  
-I would never hurt the people i love and care. Edward is tired of this non sense walks outside kicks the chair goes into the field where the grass dances freely the wind blowing his hair side to side. Al followed his big brother he saw him sitting there getting lost in his thoughts looking up to the sky. Al walks towards the lost boy and sits beside him  
-Al i dont know what to do replied ed frustrated about all this action happening so fast.  
-well ed theres nothing to do we just gotta think about winry right now.  
-Your right he had a smile on his face thinking she's always on my mind the time pasted fast while sitting and talking they saw a strange man all dressed in white holding a suitcase their guess it was the doctor that Gramma called. Ed and Al ran to this stranger and welcomed him into the house  
-Wheres the girl?  
-Right in there sir said gramma  
-Thank you. il come back with what i have.

The doctor walked into the room seeing such a beautiful girl laying there in pain he goes closes the door. Ed al and gramma having their ear pined to the door like their life's depending on it. All they heard was whispers. All of the suden everybody on the opposite side of the door hears Winry screaming  
-OOWWW ITS HUUURTS! Ed ran into the door with his should grabbed the doctor and pined him to the wall face to face all he heard was  
-ed STOP! he was just putting alcohol on my burns so i dont get an infection. ed looked and let go of the doctor  
-im very sorry sir.  
-Its okay to be over protective edward. said the doctor while putting his jacket in order and picking up his suitcase  
-shes OK but the burns are bad might last few weeks until then she cant do anything to dangerous and extreme, she's lucky that the burns didnt burn her nervous system or she would never feel anything ever again. Heres my bill. Gave the small paper to grammy she said  
-Thank you so much follow me please. Al and the doctor followed at thought they needed some time alone.  
-Sorry you had to see that. while pushing the chair so he could sit down close to her  
-Its ok i know you just wanna protect me. She leaned in for a hug, he got surprised but enjoyed the moment he hugged back. They both blushed  
-Yeah.. well its getting late i think you should get your rest il be on my way to my room.  
-wait ed im scared dont leave me. Ed a little confused  
-what are you scared from?  
-EVERYTHING replied winry, - could you sleep with me? Please. Ed shocked didn't know what to do he cant deny it, he really loved her.  
-yeah uh um sure but i sleep with my shirt off and with boxers said bravely ed. she giggled. Ed thinking al and grammy might come in the morning so he locks the door.  
-I need you to do something for me ed. Edward raised a eye brow  
-sure what?  
-well the doctors said i cant do anything with my hands so i need you to take off my pants. Ed confused what is she trying to do but ed didn't question it.  
-yeah sure. she gets up stranding there like a angel waiting for ed. The golden haired boy walks up to her nervously and blushing goes on his knees and pulls her pants down nice and slowly he sees her hot legs her skin so smooth it got his heart beating faster and faster. She gets back into her bed ed helps her. Now he removes his shirt and boxer winry looking and thinking wow his so perfect how i adore him. He walks towards the bed awkwardly where winry lays there he gets in the covers he lays close to her so close. it was weird but it felt natural sleeping close to winry like this he felt good them looking at each other while laying there  
-Im kinda cold said winry while shivering, - could you cuddle with me?  
-yeah sure said ed with an awkward face. she putting her head on his chest hearing his breathing and hearing his heart  
-ed just relax your body said while looking up to ed. Edward took her advise and relaxed his body. without a doubt he held her so tightly and so close to him in his arms whispering  
-i will never let you go.


End file.
